


i like boys with strong convictions

by stefonzolesky



Category: Reno: 911!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drugs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Tags to be added, Vignettes, at least for now it is, i fucking hate myself, probably out of character, this is rock bottom for me, unrequited crushes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-06-28 01:03:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefonzolesky/pseuds/stefonzolesky
Summary: Travis gestures for him to follow so he follows with his head down.





	1. January 24, 2003

**12:09am**

 

“Travis,” Jim hisses through gritted teeth. He shifts, lightly pushing Trudy off of where her head is resting on his legs.

He feels heavy, he feels slow.

“Travis.”

“Mmrrph,” Travis manages, stretching like a cat. “What’s’it?”

Jim scratches his nose and wipes beads of sweat off his forehead. “You're awake.” It's supposed to be a question, but it comes out as a statement.

“Mhm,” Travis hums. Jim shifts and tries to move, careful to avoid distressing the strings on the guitar sitting dangerously close to the fire.

“Maybe…” Jim snickers. “Maybe we shouldn't’ve burned up all that grass.”

Travis gives a low laugh, clearly seconds away from falling asleep. “You’re so high, you was… comin’ onto Jones in plain sight.”

Jim blinks. “It's never been in plain sight before?”

If Travis is shocked, he doesn't look it. He shrugs -- “Whate’er.” -- and inches closer to Jim. “Maybe lay off him a bit, huh? He don't seem too into it.”

Jim laughs until he realizes that Travis isn't joking. He gives a faint shake of his head.

“Okay, Jimmy,” Travis mumbles. He's resigned and half asleep. “C’mere.”

Jim shifts closer to him with question marks in his eyes, and tries to hide his shock when Travis puts an arm around him. His eyes start to close.

“Wasn't as bad an idea as I first thought,” He says as he starts to lose consciousness. 

Travis makes a noise of what can only be agreement. 


	2. January 30, 2003

**5:57pm**

 

Jim is sure his eyes are visibly swollen by the time he gets back from searching for Frank’s dog.

Maybe he should have stopped looking for Rebel once he got maced and robbed, but there's no way in hell Jim was gonna let an innocent dog stay lost. Of course, he eventually figured there  _ was _ no dog, but by then it had already been a while and he was far too stubborn to admit he was wrong any sooner.

“Dangle?” Travis asks, and he's definitely the first to ask, “You been cryin’?”

“Hm?” Jim glances up. He rubs his eyes. “What? No. Jus’ got… y'know… maced. Robbed. Frank robbed me.”

“Frank--” Jones says, only to be interrupted by Travis.

“Who's Frank?” He stands up. “The eyewash is in the other room, the swellin’ will go down faster if it's clean.”

Jim isn't completely sure if that's true, and he's kind of terrified of the eyewash because it looks really fucking painful, but Travis gestures for him to follow so he follows with his head down.

 

As they walk down the hallway, Travis asks, “How’d this Frank guy rob you?”

Jim’s nose wrinkles. “I was… wine drunk, he was flirtin’. I was flirtin’. And he--”

Suddenly, he's being spun around and his back hits the wall,  _ hard. _

“Learned your lesson, Dangle?” Travis asks, bite in his voice. His hand is placed strategically next to Jim’s head.

“Junior, you're gonna break my fuckin’-- Mmrrph!”

Suddenly, all Jim can taste is Travis’ lips. He's still a little drunk, Travis is  _ always _ a little drunk, and he doesn't taste particularly good, but Jim figures that making out with Travis is miles better than flirting with liars who are gonna rob you.

“Still need the eyewash?” Travis asks between kisses.

Jim feels his throat closing up, a good kind of not being able to breath.

He pants and says, “I think I'm fine.”


	3. February 2, 2003

**9:39am**

 

“You think we'll win those tickets?” Jim asks.

“Tickets?” Big Mike pipes up from the backseat, but Jim and Travis both pointedly ignore him.

“Wiegel manages to find the fuckin’ weirdos,” Travis says. “It's jus’ a matter of whether or not she can actually catch them.”

Jim laughs. “Yeah, I wouldn't count on it. If she catches anyone, she'll lose 'em in a heartbeat.”

An awkward silence falls over them. The only noise in the car is the sound of the wheels running over a gravel road and Big Mike clicking his teeth.

 

**11:12pm**

 

“You weren't gonna take Jones to the execution, were you?” Travis asks. Williams raises an eyebrow down the sidewalk, but Travis and Jim are both used to her eavesdropping, so they don't bat an eyelid.

Jim shrugs. “It was a team effort, was it not?”


	4. February 7, 2003

**3:26pm**

 

“You're gettin’ tired?” Travis asks. It's more of an observation than a question, as he watches Jim’s mouth form an 'O.’

“Mmhm,” Jim gets out through his yawn. He squeezes his eyes shut tight and then pulls them open. “Gotta stay sharp.”

Travis glances back at the door, bites his lip hard when it opens for the camera man, and says, “I was gon’ suggest something, but just forget it, how ‘bout.”

 

**11:59pm**

 

“Clemmie asked me to marry her,” Jim tells Travis as they’re driving to the bar. Travis’ grip tightens on the wheel.

“You said yeah?” He asks.

Jim shrugs. “Had to. Gotta please the folks, y’know. My mom’s been waitin’ for me to get hitched again, or whatever, keeps askin’ questions.”

Travis hums, understanding. He keeps quiet like his life depends on it.


End file.
